Isaac Black
Isaac Black is DarkForce's (Galasdorin's) secondary character in the RP, but he has become more of a main one as the Story has advanced. He displays interesting mental qualities, in which his vision blurs and he sees figures who can speak to him or do other things. Currently, the exact nature of these visions is unknown, but it is thought to be connected to an experiment that was performed on him in which a slug was injected into him and some kind of device or person was used to mind control him. Description Isaac is described as a 21 year old male. He is very tall and slender for his age, standing at over 6'3. His appearance shifts occasionally, but that of his 'base' form has a tan skin tone, and messy black hair that is cut short. Story Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, Isaac was an unknown presence for most of the Chapter, until the end, when he was thrust into the Story after John's disappearance. He had, or it is thought that he did at one point, a normal life. Before he was captured by the 'Faction' and brainwashed, he lived a commoners life, in his hometown of Jalfinka. In Chapter 1, not much is told about him. Instead, the mysteries that are later revealed to be valuable parts of his story, are created and started. These mysteries make him seem 'odd' or have an air of unease around him. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, Isaac leaves on a journey to find out what is wrong with him. Along the way, he meets up with a woman named Jenn, who's appearance is currently unknown. The background surrounding as to why she appeared to help Isaac is also unknown. In Chapter 2, Isaac confronts multiple visions, leading him around the Haven. Eventually, he ends up heading for Ghil'Ift, where he meets up with a group of fighters, and actually ends up killing the Northern General, killing him with a throw from his sword, and then traveling with Jack (Who he meets up with) and some other allies to the Capital of Sig'Guound, on request by King Rain to Jack. When they arrive, they findthe Capital in flames. The group immediately jumps to action, and an epic war begins. Isaac decides to help the ground forces. (He tells Jack to have fun in the air, implying to some effect that he has a fear of heights.) Isaac desperately fights to help the ground forces, and manages to do just that, just about single-handedly taking down most of the pirate army. While he is fighting on the ground, he hears someone shout (Who he recognizes as Jack) from the palace. As he approaches, he realizes Jack is fighting something big. So, naturally, he runs inside, and the two fight together for the first time since the Northern General fight. The two fight off the Garmar Soul, and some other characters make sudden appearances to help the two. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, Isaac, by the mentoring of John, sets off on his destiny, after learning about it from John. After learning about it, his personality changes drastically, and he becomes quiet and hard. He learns a lot in the way of the sword from John, and becomes a dedicated and masterful Swordsman under tutoring from John. He then sets off on a journey from a map that John gave him, marking locations he needs to visit to obtain what John refers to as 'artifacts'. These and the rest of the story surrounding Isaac's destiny is currently unknown. Skills Isaac displays powerful Swordsman skills, under training by John. He is a master of the blade, and displays some good leader-like qualities. He also displays some hidden abilities that John forced him to use at one point, the Windmill Slash and the Windmill Tornado. These skills have been lost and forgotten, as at the time Isaac had used them, he was exhausted, and passed out, thus losing the memories of these skills. Quotes Isaac: Shut up,I already know what you're going to say. John: Do you now? I bet you didn't know I was going to say that! ''-Issac and John after John's resurection and Isaac waking from his coma '' John: She's here. I smell coffee. Isaac: Anyone can drink coffee you know.... ''-John and Isaac searching for Cas in the mountains'' I was dead? ''-Talking to John and partly Jenn after his reserection '' You got to watch me die. That must have been an exciting experience. And don't worry, I don't plan on dying again anytime soon...but thanks again ''-Talking to Cas after the battle at her camp'' You know,I never really thought about it until now, but do you think Jenn would have saved me if I wasn't so important in stopping Joras? That really bugs me...and then there's the question of 'what do we do after all of this' and I don't know the answer to either of those and...Sometimes, I don't want to carry this weight on my shoulders. Some part of me keeps telling me to give up. But what will happen to the world if I do that? That's the only thing that has kept me going...I've never really talked with anyone about it either. Thinking about it, I used to have a normal life before this. And you know what? Thinking back on it, would I change anything at all? Without a doubt, my answer would be no. Because since this journey...I've learned the way of the sword, and I got to meet people like you and John...and that right there is why I wouldn't change anything at all.You better get some rest. I'll take watch and rotate with John, you need the sleep anyway. And try not to get yourself killed, alright? I had to make you suffer through me dying, I don't want to watch you die... ''-Talking to Cas later that night'' Yeah. Go to the Depths. Find whatever artifact we need to find there and then get the hell out. ''-The 3's gameplan for the depths'' Women. ''-Isaac and John after Cas's random outbursts '' Nope. Just a commoner, a very messed up one you might say...So who was that guy? And why did I just kill him? ''-Isaac to Jack after he killed the General'' I don't kill people because they smell bad, I would have killed thousands already if I did...agh...GRAHHH! Go away! Get out of my head! ''-Isaac being crazy after the battle with the General'' Enemies & Allies Enemies Joras :Not much is known about Joras. Isaac hates him for killing Jenn, and he is a part of Isaac's destiny supposedly. Y (Deceased)-Isaac killed Y after he eavesdropped on a conversation between John and him. Y served as a 'jerk' to Isaac's story, and shortly afterward, he ended up learning his destiny. The 'Faction':The Faction is a mysterious group shrouded in mystery. Isaac is thought to hate them for chasing him down and experimenting on him. Allies Jack D'Ark: Jack seems to be on good terms with Isaac. Though they have not fought much, or talked much, the two have been friends while they were together. Castiel Black: Cas is a long-time friend of Isaac's. Though they have only met for a short time, the two have stuck together and fought together many times. Isaac doesn't usually trust people, but Cas has won him over as a reliable friend and ally. Isaac will also never admit it, but he has a certain amount of interest for Cas. John White : John is thought to be the 'mentor' or 'tutor' of Isaac. He is the one who shared his knowledge of Isaac's destiny and the way of the sword with Isaac, and as such, the two have become friends. Isaac holds John in the highest of respect. Jenn (Deceased): Jenn was Isaac's first female interaction in the Story. She was the character who saved him from death in the city of Ghardandron, and even though she died a little afterwards, Isaac valued her as a good friend. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Season One Category:Male